CONVERSASION
by LDMB
Summary: Ash Ketchum tiene una conversacion con un viejo amigo sobre su futuro amoroso,


Conversacion  
Para Ash habia llegado el momento de tomar una decicion respecto a su futuro amoroso. Esto habia sido una de las cosas mas complicadas y ala vez mas faciles que tuvo que enfrentar. Despues de todo lo que habia pasado a lo largo de su vida,el se preguntaba por que algo asi parecia tan importante para la mayoria de la gente,no es que a el no le importase el tener a alguien a su lado el resto de su vida,pero el que la mayoria de las personas pareciesen depositar toda su "felicidad" en tener a alguien a su lado,era extraño.  
El siempre fue feliz, no una felicidad eterna lejos del dolor,decepcion entre otras emociones "negativas" si no que era feliz con lo que tenia y a quienes tenia,luchar por su sueño de ser Maestro Pokemon,le llenaba como aspiracion y como meta de vida. Los amigos que hizo a lo largo de su viaje,tanto personas como Pokemon hicieron que él nunca se sintiera solo,el apoyo y amor de su madre le era suficiente para sentir que siempre tendria un lugar en el mundo. Pero parece que ahorra élla quiere algo a cambio de todo ese "amor incondicional", élla a insinuado de muchas maneras (no tan sutiles) que le agraderia el poder cuidar y criar a un nuevo niño Ketchum, y ya se que élla ya esta en una etapa donde ya no puede tener hijos propios,asi que me mira con una cara de "cuando voy a tener nietos", cara que tambien vi en la madre de Brock, solo que el si esta en posicion de cumplir ese "encargo", ahorra que ya se caso, no se si los demas tambien sufren de esa precion por parte de sus familias, o las relaciones que han empezado, responden a sus propios deseos.  
Casi envidio a pikachu y a mis demas Pokemon,para ellos la vida parece mas simple,ya sea tener huevos en un tiempo determinado o quedarse con una o mas parejas,aparte de los tiempos de apareamiento,no parecen (la mayoria) mas interesados en tener compañia mas que para entrenar o para divertirse. Somos tan diferentes a ellos? Hasta pikachu a tenido crias con diferentes hembras las cuales no hemos vuelto a ver,se que los dueńos de las pokemon son de confiansa, pero a mi personalmente me hubierra gustado conocer a los hijos de pikachu, quien al parecer no ha tenido crias con sus compañeras en el rancho del Profesor Oak solo por que no pasamos mucho tiempo en casa.  
Nunca e sido bueno con esto de las relaciones,la verdad es que las veia como algo estorboso que podian alejarte de tu camino de tus sueños,algo que hasta mi madre tuvo que sufrir. Ella me a hablado de sus años de juventud y se que tenia sueños mas grandes que ser una ama de casa y administrar un restaurante,pero todo se esfumo cuando se caso y mas aun cuando me tuvo y fue peor aun cuando mi padre se fue a su viaje pokemon para no volver mas. Tal ves una parte de mi piensa que terminare haciendole lo mismo a mi futura pareja, se como soy,aunque alla llegado tan lejos como estoy se que a un hay mas por ver ahi afuera nuevos amigos nuevos retos, no quiero tener una vida tan "hogareña" como el resto, cielos Alder nunca se caso y aun anda de aqui para alla,entrenando y luchando a pesar de su edad, yo no podria decir que una vida asi no me parece una buena eleccion, se que no es el unico campeon que prefirio una vida hermitaña y que otros campeones de la historia eligieron sus sueños a una familia, tambien estan los casos en que tuvieron ambas pero algunos no terminaron muy bien;como te dije no deseo una vida hogareña comun,a pesar de haber crecido en un pueblo pequeño y tranquilo como lo es pueblo Paleta, para mi no era suficiente,siempre necesite el poder explorar esto y aquello, me meti en un monton de problemas tanto con Pokemon como con personas,que no te sorprenda por que mi madre estan buena costurera,rompia mi ropa casi a diario. Y despues de viajar tanto no puedo decir que quisiera otra clase de vida, podria vivir en la ciudad pero no seria lo mismo ya de por si ir a los eventos de gala , me saca de mi zona de comfort, no se que valla a pasar en lo proximos años pero se que esta es la clase de vida que me gusta y no creo poder vivir de otra manera.  
Es aqui que me di cuenta de la clase de problema que tendria a la hora de poder vivir junto a alguien, tendria que adaptarse a mi forma de vida o yo tendria que hacerlo?,podriamos encontrar un equilibrio con el cual vivir o terminarios occilando de un lado para el otro, y eso sin contar con las obligaciones que ahorra tengo con para la liga pokemon.  
Mi madre me ha dicho que tengo un monton de opciones, al principio no estaba seguro de que queria decirme, pero a ahora lo se, Serena me a invitado a salir y no asido la unica,Lilya me a preguntado si no quisiera pasar mis vacaciones en me a invitado a ver su precentacion de avertura para el Gran Festival de Sinoh. Tambien eh tenido un monton de invitaciones anonimas de fans a diferentes clases de fiestas, en momentos como este me pregunto como le estara haciendo Paul, sera cortes con sus fans o las tratara como a los pokemon que el considera debiles,se que a mejorado su trato con ellos,pero aun tiene esa mirada que podria congelarte, no tengo la mas minima idea de como puede tener una relacion tan estable con Zoey, aunque si lo pienso bien ella tambien tiene esa mirada fria,cuando se enfrenta a alguien que hace algo que élla concidera malo.  
Es enserio no entiendo su relacion,como Paul que es tan frio emocionalmente puede siquiera haber querido una relacion amorosa. Me hace preguntarme si realmente hay algo malo conmigo al no concideran la cita con Serena nada mas como un tiempo de amigos, hablaremos de nuestros viajes,nuestros pokemon y de como asido todo para los dos en este tiempo, pero no puedo ver que pase nada mas, se que yo le gusto,élla misma me lo ha dicho,pero no se que responderle, ella no es la misma chica que conoci en Kanto ni en Kalos, se ha vuelto mas decidida,optimista y fuerte, y aun asi sigue con esa dulsura que la caracterisa, me ha dicho que esta dispuesta a esperar un tiempo a que me haga la idea de una relacion amorosa, pero que no planea esperar sentada. Por eso me pidio la cita,a decidido actuar respecto a sus sentimientos, es por eso que he tenido esta "crisis" emocional,que hago no se que hacer, Serena me agrada mucho es mi amiga,pero despues de pensarlo bien me doy cuenta de que no tiene nada que me atraiga, somos muy diferentes, se que ella espera de mi algo como no se una cita de cuento de hadas,Brock me ha dicho que Serena se enamoro de mi desde esa ves que nos conocimos, que era obio para todos menos para mi lo que élla sentia por mi, no se que responder,que hacer, se que élla esta dispuesta a tenerme paciencia , pero hasta cuando.  
Brock me ha dicho que vio como otras chicas a lo largo de nuestro viajes caian ante mis "encantos", el lo dijo con una cara amistosa pero luego me dijo que me tenia algo de envidia, aunque ahora que se a casado esta parece haber disminuido, segun él mi naturaleza alegre optimista,luchadora y infantil termino asiendo que muchas me vieran como novio en potencia, pero tambien me dijo que muchas de éllas simplemente se dejaron llevar,que terminaron encajandome en algun puesto como de "caballero de brillante armadura", solo fui una ilusion que encajaba en sus ideas acerca del romance, a estas alturas puede que muchas ya lo hayan superado, ya que no tuve mucho tiempo con éllas,ni éllas llegaron a conocerme mucho ni yo llegue a conocerlas, asi que en caso de Serena puede que esta ilusion se alla transformado en amor, Brock me dijo que si élla estaba enamorada de mi durante el viaje que hicimos,termino en un estado de "ver todo de color de rosa", por lo que élla a conciencia me veia como si fuera perfecto como si todo lo que yo fuera estubiera bien para élla, ya que durante el viaje solo tuvimos una sola pelea me hace preguntarme si es verdad el que haiga mas cosas que no le gustan de mi ,pero élla las ignoro. Brock me a dicho que ahorra que el tiempo a pasado y que ambos hemos crecido y madurado, podriamos ver las cosas de manera mas "objetiva";no se que es exactamente lo que quiso decirme pero parece que es hacer lo que estoy haciendo,preguntarme si realmente quiero una relacion amorosa y si la quiero entonces como la quiero.  
Él me ha dicho que si no es Serena tal ves pueda ser otra de mis compañeras de viaje la elegida,le he preguntado que si no es el amor algo esporadico que uno siente sin que se de cuenta, me ha respondido que si y que no que muchos tienen una idea definida de lo que es el amor y de lo que esperan de un o una compañera de vida y si encuentran a una persona que cumpla este perfil se enamoraran tanto inconciente como concientemente, pero que esto generalmente terminaba mal, muchas personas no saben realmente lo que quieren y otras que si lo saben pueden cometer el error de confundir lo que quieren y al optener lo que quieren darse cuenta de que no es como éllos pensaban que seria; es duro pero muchos parecen no aprender de sus errores asi siguen buscando una clase de pareja que encaje, y es peor aun cuando la gente cree en cosas como que si no tienen a alguien no podran ser felices o que el tiempo se les acaba asi que escogen a cualquiera.  
No es que no puedan ser felices esta clase de parejas simplemente no seria lo mismo que saber lo que quieres y saber que puede que estes equivocado.  
Si te preguntas como lo recuerdo, es que Brock me lo dejo todo anotado, despues de esa conversacion me puse a pensar si es que realmente quiero tener una oportunidad con alguna chica, si no terminare con alguien solo para complacerla. Quitandole la posibilidad de tener a alguien mejor para élla.  
Aparte de la clase de vida que me gusta eh pensado en la clase de personas que agradan mas, imcluso llegue al extremo de darme cuenta de que Paul me cae bien,incluso cuando era un desgraciado cretino no podia no admirar la fuerza que tenia, pero me callo mejor cuando dejo un poco,ese trato frio con los Pokemon, tu sabes que hemos conocido a diferente clases de personas alo largo del viaje que hicimos y que yo conoci a muchas mas a lo largo de mis otros viajes, me di cuenta que una de las cosas que mas valoro de una persona es el trato que le dan a sus pokemon y mas aun su trato con los pokemon en general, ambos conocimos a personas que unicamente trataban bien a sus pokemon sin importarles mucho el resto, tambien conocimos a quienes apreciaban a cualquier pokemon fuese suyo o no, no puedo no admirar a aquellos que dedican su vida a protejer a los pokemon a cuidarlos y ayudarlos, pero esto no es lo unico que me importa de una persona, tu sabes que que tan importantes son las batallas para mi, han sido siempre el centro de mi viaje y aunque e hecho un monton de otras cosas,las batallas siguen siendo lo mas importante para mi.  
Admiro mas a los Campeones de los diferentes campeonatos de batallas que a los de cualquier otro tipo de concurso, creo que la union que se da en las batallas entre entrenador y pokemon es la que va mas conmigo.  
Otra cosa que me agrada de las personas,es que tan duro luchan por sus sueños sin importar cual sea,excepto cuando atenta con la vida de otros, el ver como tanto persona como pokemon dan todo para ser mejores,tal ves sea una de las pocas veces que puedo sentirme identificado con otros, quieriendo que pase lo que pase ellos tambien logren sus sueños aun cuando tienen que enfrentarse a mi para lograrlo,me hace sentirme bien el poder ayudarlos siendo tanto un apoyo como un obstaculo en su camino, auque prefiero verlo como un escalon que tienen que subir. Aun no he cumplida mi meta de ser el mejor Maestro Pokemon,se que el camino a un es muy largo, asi que se que no podria recorrerlo si mi compañera no pudiera acompañarme, se que parece egoista,pero no busco que alguien abandone su sueño para que yo pueda seguir el mio,con que mi madre lo hiciera es mas que suficiente; esto pone otras trabas acerca de quien pueda ser mi compañera.  
Me gustan muchas otras cosas de las personas, desde que tan divertidas son,las relaciones que tienen con su familia e amigos, su pasado y presente. Aun no eh conocido suficiente ni siquiera a ti asi que aun me falta mucho por ver del mundo pokemon y de las personas y pokemon que lo habitan.  
Esto me lleva de vuelta al principio mi camino es largo y aun cuando no lo recorro solo una parte de mi de dice que podria tener a alguien con quien recorerlo, no porque sea su obligacion o que haya abandonado su camino para recorer el mio,si no que tambien sea su camino en la vida.  
No se si estoy listo para esto o que clase de retos me traera, sabes que yo enfrento lo que sea,si tengo a mis pokemon a mis amigos y familia a mi lado. Se que no podre coresponderle a muchas personas, pero tambien se que éllas lo superaran y seguiran adelante, a si que Cilan,tu crees que pueda existir algo entre Iris y yo?


End file.
